Silicone materials are used as lens materials or sealing materials of light emitting diodes (LEDs) due to their excellent transparency, heat resistance and weather resistance (refer to Patent Document 1).
However, with the recent increase in brightness of LEDs, it has been found that problems such as a decrease in transparency and generation of cracks occur despite it being a silicone material.